The object of the present invention is to provide a reversible self-centering mattress and a coacting mattress foundation.
In accordance with the present invention, the mattress may be of the innerspring type or may consist of an integral slab of foam rubber, either solid or honeycombed. The mattress foundation may include a fabricated frame with suitable padding, or may simply consist of rigid styrofoam or the like.
In accordance with the invention, the self-centering mattress and mattress foundation can be made in all customary sizes, single, double, queen or king size. In the latter instance, the foundation can be divided for passage around corners on stairways and the like.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.